


The Sweetest Submission (Lay me Bare, Lay me Bared)

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Instead of attempting to kill him with the Divine Bell, Garrosh instead kidnapped Anduin and stole him away to Draenor. After some time in captivity, Anduin is approached by Garrosh with an offer -- let himself be used publicly for Garrosh's pleasure, and bear him children, or remain a prisoner. Though no threat to his life is ever implied in his imprisonment, he chooses the former, thinking it the more pleasant of the options.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	The Sweetest Submission (Lay me Bare, Lay me Bared)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Also, I tagged Stockholm syndrome just in case but I'm not entirely sure it applies, and if it does it's not particularly severe (I don't think).

Even under the earth in the shaded, metal-adorned cell he found himself in, Anduin was struggling with the heat of the Nagrand plains. Or, at least he assumed it was the Nagrand plains, given that he’d overheard the guards talking about being in the Warsong homeland. 

He slumped against the wall, cool rocks providing some relief for the ever-present heat, and closed his eyes, contemplating once again how all this had come to bear. Pandaria had been beautiful and new and then suddenly he was trying desperately to save it from a Sha-corrupted Garrosh Hellscream and watching his father lead a march against Orgrimmar with the Horde at his side. They’d captured him, brought him for trial in Pandaria, and Anduin had gone down to speak with him in his cells alone as he’d been requested to. And for a moment, as they’d spoken, there was something in Garrosh that Anduin had found… human, almost. Something magnetic, too, that drew Anduin into his orbit and made him want to see him become a force for good, a force for something better than petty faction wars and squabbles, a force that already drove so hard for so much goodness even under all the bad. Yet, Anduin still managed to find himself the man’s prisoner as he’d escaped his execution through a Bronze dragon’s time magic and a lot of luck. 

Yet, pressed to the cool wall and awaiting whatever it was Garrosh had planned for him, he couldn’t even bring himself to hate him. Garrosh was intelligent, deeply emotional when he cared to show it, and also at eternal war with Anduin’s father. It was no doubt that Garrosh had intended to hurt Varian through Anduin, that much he’d figured out for himself, but why he was alive he did not know. Would he be tortured? Made to forget his own name and sent back to Varian a shell of a person? Infused with strange magic and commanded against his will to murder Varian as Garona had been Llane? Somehow neither of these options felt right for the way he’d been treated so far and the man he’d come to believe Garrosh to be, but yet what other options were there? 

As if summoned by his internal query, heavy footsteps accompanied by proud salutes echoed down the hall as Garrosh himself approached Anduin’s cell. When the footsteps stopped, Anduin opened his eyes and saw the ex-Warchief standing just outside his cell, watching him. 

“You look overheated, princeling,” he rumbled and Anduin snorted in response, closing his eyes and pressing more solidly against the stone at his back. Garrosh sighed, “I’ve come to ask something of you, and I want you to know that it is not something I ask lightly nor something I expect you to agree to. No harm will come to you if you deny my request.”

“That’s a promising start to the question,” Anduin groused, opening his eyes just a hair to squint at Garrosh.

The man sighed again, clearly already irritated with Anduin’s attitude. “You weren’t this difficult in Pandaria,” he grunted, then straightened, clearly realizing he was likely the cause of Anduin’s difficultness. “As for the favour, I will be making a statement tonight for my new Horde about our strength, about how we can conquer any and all that we wish to. I was hoping you would attend and provide evidence for that capacity to conquer.”

Anduin raised an eyebrow, “I can’t tell whether you’re talking about just putting me there in chains or having your way with me.”

“Both, most likely. Though taking a partner against their will is generally considered dishonourable there are… situations where the show of power is good for morale. I will not betray my honour for this display, thus I have come to ask your consent in advance, but also cannot betray my authority and power by asking permission while we are on display,” Garrosh explained, seeming almost uncomfortable with the conversation for reasons Anduin couldn’t quite understand.

“There’s something you’re leaving out, I think,” Anduin replied, pushing off the wall to draw closer to Garrosh.

He sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. “The more you seem to protest at first and enjoy it by the end the more powerful I will look. The more it seems that you’ve grown to desire me simply by being forced onto my cock, the more absolute my authority over you and by extension those the Iron Horde conquers will seem. I’m not asking you to actually enjoy it, but I would ask you at least pretend.”

Anduin considered. He wouldn’t deny to himself that he found Garrosh attractive, he had for some time even if he knew the thought would give his father a heart attack, but that didn’t mean the circumstance of this coupling seemed attractive to him. Though, he supposed it was better than being tortured until he couldn’t think.

“Why? Aside from showing your power, why ask this of me? Why capture me in the first place?” he let his questions finally spill forth, and Garrosh looked a little taken aback.

“You proved to me your strength and intelligence in Pandaria, and for all I wished to hurt your father by bringing about your death I couldn’t bring myself to do it, to end a life so worthy and honourable,” Garrosh said, shrugging like it should have been obvious, “As for why I’m asking this of you… Well, you’re rather beautiful and I find myself curious about what it might be like to take you. Nevermind that it would be the ultimate show of power to fuck the Alliance’s crown prince forcibly in front of my soldiers.”

How Garrosh could say something like that like he was reading out a tax report Anduin didn’t understand, his own cheeks flushing red and warm at the reminder of exactly what was being propositioned, but he found himself warming to the idea nonetheless. “There is a complication, but aside from it I agree,” he replied, “I need a tonic to ensure I don’t get pregnant. And perhaps if I do this for you you could find a way to cool this cell a little?”

“To ensure you don’t…” Garrosh trailed off, looking at once confused and contemplative. “I had heard rumours that you were capable of bearing children but I always took them for slander. I suppose if you think that is a substantial risk I can ask one of our Shaman to make up a potion or something to keep my seed from taking root. Although…”

He trailed off once again, and Anduin waited patiently for him to finish. After a few long moments of waiting, Anduin grew impatient. “Although what?” he demanded, finding the heat making his question harsher than he’d intended it. 

“I have no mate, and no children besides. It would be a different show of power, but I could… Well, I could make you bear my children against your will as a show of conquest also, if that was agreeable. You would be treated much better, have a nice place to sleep and nice food and such, if you were bearing the child of the Warchief.” Though Garrosh did not actually do so, Anduin got the sense from his posture and tone that were he any less disciplined he would be nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

Anduin let his hand stray to his lower stomach, pausing. He  _ had  _ always wanted children, though he wasn’t sure this was how he’d wanted them to come about. There was something heady about the thought, though, about being taken and bred publicly like a broodmare, about becoming a human receptacle for the Warchief’s seed and pleasure. The life of a consort was not such a terrible one, and he knew logically that it would likely be years before he was able to escape this place and find any sort of refuge.  _ Better in Garrosh’s bed than his cells _ , he thought to himself and nodded.

“No tonic then,” he said, “I will do my best to act up my enjoyment at the end of the display for your benefit, so long as you agree to find me somewhere cooler to sleep.”

“I’ll have you moved out of the cells after the fire tonight. Perhaps I can have you arranged to sleep in my quarters, I have them kept a reasonable temperature by a Shaman. I’ll make the arrangements today,” Garrosh replied, “Rest until tonight, I will have someone come to retrieve you when it is time. Oh, and make sure you remove any clothing you’d like to keep before you come out for the fire, I’ll have anything left behind in this cell brought up to your new room.”

With that, Garrosh departed, leaving Anduin to stew in his decisions and really come to terms with what he’d just agreed to. He tried to imagine it, growing full and round with Garrosh’s babe, sleeping adjacent to the man and being treated like his consort at best and whore at worst, but still given respect out of fear of the Warcheif’s wrath, rasing a half-Orcish child that would outgrow him rapidly. That thought brought a smile to his face, bright enough to drown out the rest. The Light only knew when he’d get to go home, when he’d be able to return to Stormwind, so for now, he would content himself with bringing into the world a small, new piece of home in the form of a child. Retreating to the coolness of the wall, Anduin laid down to rest until it was time to leave this cell for good. 

  
  
  


An indeterminate number of hours later, Anduin roused to the sound of keys jangling as his cell was unlocked. He stood to meet the guard that entered and, to his surprise, handed him a note. 

_ Remember to leave your clothes in the cell, I’ve arranged for them to be taken to a new room, _ the note read in Common,  _ Let no one know of our discussion earlier. Seem unwilling if possible to come with the guard and do not show that you understand Orcish just yet.  _

Anduin frowned in a display of put-upon displeasure and began to disrobe warily. The guard looked impatient as he did so, clearly under orders to take him somewhere in a hurry, but given the man did not touch him he assumed it was clear he was to be treated gently. Or, Anduin supposed, that it was not this guard’s place to touch him because he belonged to the Warcheif. Once fully naked, Anduin was led through the dark halls of the dungeon until they reached the main entry area, where he was handed off to a new guard. She was lither than his original guard but no less tall, or imposing, and simply grunted to the prison guard as he was handed off. 

“Did he touch you?” she asked in accented common, tipping her head in the direction of the other guard.

“No,” Anduin answered honestly.

“Good. You belong to Warchief now, no one touches you but him. Come, you ride Malak to fire,” she said, leading Anduin through the front doors of the prison to where the riding wolf waited. He wished he hadn’t been forbidden from speaking Orcish, because although the woman guiding him communicated in Common quite well, he could tell that she was not happy to do so, and he hated to cause her the grief of speaking his language when he was in her home, even if he wasn’t there by his own will. 

Garrosh’s wolf had been saddled and decorated finely in what Anduin assumed was ceremonial bells, bones and tapestries. She did not look happy about it. Anduin, however, was grateful at least for the fact that the saddle had been covered in a heavy blanket and he did not have to sit naked astride the leather seat. He climbed up onto the saddle and sat with his legs to one side as the wolf was led through a crowd that grew denser as they progressed toward a massive bonfire. 

At the center of the group, nearest to the bonfire itself, were the Hellscreams, both Garrosh and Grom recognizable to Anduin despite only knowing one of them. They were speaking, and Grom seemed displeased by something, but as the crowd parted to let Anduin and his guide through the man grew quiet looking at Anduin intensely enough that he found himself cowering and looking away. 

“It’s small,” he hears Grom say to Garrosh in Orcish as he neared, barely audible over the crackling of the bonfire and the murmurs of the crowd. “What kind of child will it bear you?”

“One that is heir to the throne of Stormwind and the Alliance,” Garrosh replied, eyes now focused on Anduin and his nakedness, clearly enjoying the sight of so much of his pale skin so blatantly displayed. 

Grom did not reply to that, merely grunted and stepped back from his son to take a seat on a long bench that had been placed nearby, likely for those of status given the woman leading Anduin, upon passing the reigns to Garrosh with only a small salute, went to sit next to him. Anduin realized she was probably a Sergeant or someone of similar rank and disliked the lowness of the task she’d been assigned in leading Anduin to the bonfire. 

“Now watch, Iron Horde, as I lay claim to the first of many victories against our new conquests and place my child in his body!” Garrosh called loudly to the crowd, evidently having made a speech before Anduin arrived.

He grabbed Anduin, yanking him off the wolf and tossing him in the dirt to the howling laughter of the crowd, and suddenly nerves fluttered in Anduin’s stomach — every part of this display he had considered and found acceptable, yet now that he was here the sudden reminder of just how many people were watching made him wonder whether he was really okay with this. 

Then Garrosh was dragging his hips into the air and roughly thrusting two spit-slicked fingers into him and he had to fight to act like he didn’t want it because, for all it hurt to be entered so suddenly before his body had relaxed and readied itself for the intrusion, it had been too long since he’d had something this large in him and all he wanted was more. And, he could admit, though it made him nervous and scared to be watched, it also made his arousal spike in a way he couldn’t explain — the baseness of what was happening disgusted him, but doubly it lit a fire in his belly that he was sure was slicking the way for Garrosh’s fingers. 

Garrosh confirmed that thought by adding a third finger and saying, projected enough that those nearby would hear, “So wet for me already? Perhaps you were born to be a whore not a prince after all.”

Anduin, remembering the role he was meant to be playing, tried clawing the ground to pull himself away from Garrosh. “No, don’t. I don’t-” he broke off with a moan as Garrosh crooked his fingers just right and sent sparks racing up Anduin’s spine. The crowd was laughing again, howling and cheering at the supposed conquest of Anduin’s body and spirit, and he couldn’t fault them for it because he was doing the same inside his mind. Somehow, the fact that even if he screamed and begged for Garrosh to stop he would continue was turning him on in a way nothing else before had. 

He tried once again to pull himself away, and Garrosh let him for a second and removed his fingers from his cunt. But then he was grabbing Anduin’s hips in a bruising grip and dragging him back so that he could slam his cock into him and any fight Anduin had left abandoned him. Garrosh was huge, thick and hot and heavy inside him, and as he pushed roughly inside Anduin soon found himself fuller than he’d ever been before. He drew back and thrust in sharply, and the air was forced from Anduin’s lungs in a punched out moan that had the crowd rioting once again. His grip on the dirt beneath him resumed, but this time it was out of the pure, mind-snuffing pleasure of being mounted for the whole Iron Horde to see, and as Garrosh picked up the pace Anduin could not stop the drawn-out mewls and yowling that the pleasure drew from his throat. 

Before he knew what was happening, he was coming hard on Garrosh’s cock, scream torn from him much to the pleasure of his audience and body pulsing around the thick, relentless intrusion that did not even pause to let him come down. His orgasm seemed to last an age, and when it finally cooled to a simmer Garrosh was still fucking him roughly, hips snapping into him and hand on his hip still bruising-tight. From the man’s utter silence, too, he realized Garrosh might very well be nowhere near to coming. This was going to be a long night. 

Anduin let his mind soften, knowing there was truly no point in acting up his displeasure after having just come untouched from simply being speared on Garrosh’s cock, and tried to focus on the way dirt curled under his fingernails and smeared the side of his face when the pleasure grew higher and higher again. He wasn’t ready to come again, but Garrosh’s thrusts were more insistent than ever, a grunt falling from the man’s lips with each of them, and Anduin knew he had to be close. Arching his back even further to present himself even more willingly, Anduin let his mind refocus on the deepness of his thrusts, his moans growing all the higher, toes curling and fingernails scrabbling on the dirt for some purchase as he came again, screaming. 

Garrosh grunted in reply, hips shaking as he, too, came. The crowd was a riot of noise as Garrosh filled him with his come, but Anduin barely registered it with the pounding of his heartbeat and rushing of his blood filling his ears instead. He could feel the wet heat of Garrosh’s seed pumped into him, could feel it soaking into his body and filling his womb, could feel it taking root and promising him a child. Well, perhaps he couldn’t actually feel that, but he knew it was happening and it made his head fuzzy. 

Though his chest was heaving and his legs felt tingly with the pleasure of it all, some animal instinct had Anduin rocking back on Garrosh’s length when he realized the man was still hard. Maybe, if he was lucky, the man could come in him again tonight and give him more seed. A heavy hand on his lower back paused his movement and he heard Garrosh chuckle. 

“Are you truly that desperate for my seed?” he asked in common, holding Anduin still so he couldn’t grind back on him. 

“Please,” was all Anduin could manage in response, voice thin, high, and reedy with pleasure and the wear of screaming from it. 

Garrosh chuckled deep in his chest, leaning over Anduin’s torso to speak right in his ear, “I can give you another load or maybe two but that’ll be it for the night. I was hoping to take you again after the fire in my quarters but if you’d like me to expend it all now I suppose I can.” 

He accompanied the words with a small thrust and Anduin mewled. “Please, now. Please,” he whined, trying for all it was impossible in his position to rock back on to Garrosh’s cock. 

With a snort, Garrosh righted himself, dragging Anduin up by the hair to look upon the crowd as he did. “Such a whore,” he said in Orcish, pitched loudly enough for many to hear, “Begging for my seed again after I just filled him. Perhaps all we’ll have to do to conquer his people is pull our cocks out and they’ll present their holes for us to plunder.”

The crowd cheered, laughing and howling, and as Garrosh began thrusting into him again with renewed strength Anduin couldn’t help the way his body clenched and his voice pitched up into a yowl again.  _ Fuck _ it was good, and more than that he could see a handful of people in the crowd pawing at each other or themselves and that just made the heat in his blood rise higher. Garrosh fucked him rough and fast, holding his torso a few feet off the ground by his hair and digging the fingers of his free hand into his thigh tight enough to bruise. 

He hoisted him up a little higher and brought his face down to breathe his grunts into Anduin’s neck. “Show them what a whore you are. Touch yourself,” he commanded, and Anduin did as he was bid, bringing one dirty-nailed, dirt-smeared hand to his cock to touch himself, only somewhat surprised by the slick wetness he found there. 

Almost instantly he was coming, body seizing around Garrosh’s cock, but more than that, he was squirting, fluid flying in an arch out of his body and onto the sand and dirt below, much to the crowd’s roiling enjoyment. He’d never done that before, his body never quite pressed and touched the right way to facilitate it, though he’d heard of it and knew what was happening despite how strange it felt. Good, though, so very good and he lost all senses beyond the heat of his blood and the pressure of Garrosh’s cock for a moment before reality returned. 

As the world came back to him, he registered something he hadn’t expected — a sharp, searing pain in his shoulder and neck that he couldn’t place until the teeth were being pulled out of his flesh and Garrosh’s hot tongue was laving over the wound. Garrosh had bitten him on his right side, mouth large enough to encompass part of his shoulder and the side of his neck, in what Anduin assumed was a sign of dominance or claim. It hurt, but the knowledge of where it came from, what the purpose behind it could be, coupled with a few jittery thrusts and Garrosh’s seed spilling deep inside him made the pain seem less significant. 

“Mine,” he growled into Anduin’s ear as he came, and Anduin clenched on him without quite meaning to at how thoroughly his claim now ran. He’d not just been fucked and bred in front of the whole Iron Horde, he’d also been marked as belonging to Garrosh, and perhaps that should have repulsed him, but as it was all he was feeling was a floaty elation and the heady mixture of pleasure and pain. 

When Garrosh came down from his orgasm, somehow still hard and probably able to go again if he’d wished to, he lifted Anduin and carried him to the bench carefully so that his cock didn’t slip out of his body. Garrosh sat, Anduin speared on his cock on his lap, and let Anduin doze against his chest, revelling in the man’s warmth and bulk. After, when Garrosh started to get soft and he’d been given ample time to absorb the man’s seed, he was pulled off his cock and set down to lie on the ground at his feet. It should have been humiliating, Anduin knew, to be treated like a toy for Garrosh’s pleasure, but he couldn’t help the way he silently wished for more of it. 

As the night wore on, and the crowd began to disperse, Garrosh had a box brought forward and took a delicate set of chains out of it. They were pretty, simply steel but well shined and light enough that they wouldn’t weigh him down, and began to chain Anduin up. 

The cuffs were lined with something plush, perhaps down, and covered in fur so they would not chafe on his wrists and ankles, and the collar he placed around his neck was smooth and cylindrical such that, though cool against his skin, it caused him no discomfort. Where Garosh had acquired these things on such short notice, Anduin wasn’t sure, but they were pleasant enough to wear even if they kept his strides to a foot’s distance at most and his arms suspended at waist height if he rested them on the chain attached to this neck. Gratefully, the chain restraining his arms was one continuous length from wrist to wrist, and he was able to stretch out his elbows if he wished so long as he brought one hand to the collar where the chain was looped through a large ring. 

Once chained, Anduin was led by Garrosh to what he presumed was the man’s quarters, a large, round building with two honour guards posted at its entry that saluted him as he approached. He nodded to them and shifted the fur that covered the entry aside so that Anduin could enter. As he did, he was grateful that Garrosh had not been lying when he said he kept his quarters a comfortable temperature, and though his bare skin was chilled in the coolness of the room, he was happier needing to find warmth then trying desperately to escape a smothering heat. 

Garrosh led him through the primary chamber to a smaller back room that upon entry Anduin instantly knew to be the bathing chamber. A large tub was filled with floral-scented water, with a smaller basin nearby that had what looked like a bar of soap and a towel next to it. Presumably, the smaller basin was to clean with before soaking in the bath, and Anduin was grateful it had been thought of. 

“If I unchain you will you behave yourself?” Garrosh asked, already reaching for the key that hung at his belt. 

“Yes, I’ll behave myself. I promise,” he replied, honestly too eager to clean the dirt and come from his skin to even consider escape, nevermind the fact that he knew without question there was more than likely no way home even if he were to escape.

Garrosh unchained him, leaving the collar in place, and placed his chains to the side. “Clean yourself then soak for a while, and feel free to heal the wound some, though it needs to scar for my claim to truly stick. Not that anyone here is likely to challenge it otherwise, but so long as my teeth are scarred into your neck you belong to me unquestionably. It’s for your safety as well as our future child’s.”

With that, Garrosh left him alone, heading back into the main chamber presumably to do whatever it was he did to prepare for bed. Not waiting a moment, Anduin did as Garrosh had recommended and brought light to his fingers, healing the deepest part of the wound where Garrosh’s tusks had penetrated deep into his flesh, and letting the surface portion of the wound heal on its own. He also removed any chance of infection and took away the pain so that he could clean it properly. Once healed, he took the cloth and the soap and rapidly scrubbed his skin to clean off the dirt and sweat and come that he had not only gained from the night’s activities but also that had accumulated over the weeks he’d been captive without any means of cleaning himself. 

It took longer than he’d expected to get himself clean, and once he was he felt infinitely better, even collared and captive as he was. He knew, logically, he should at least try to get out and find a way home, or at least find someone who would aid him — if this truly was Draenor as he suspected it was then Velen should be around and though not the same version of the man he’d studied with as a youth, at least the core of his personality would be unchanged — but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had a child on the way, and he should stay for the time being. 

He shook his head with a sigh, perturbed by how easy that decision was to come to, but found himself heading to the large tub of floral water despite himself and slipping into it. It was pleasantly warm, not the kind of heat that made him feel gross, but warm enough to be pleasant in Garrosh’s cooled chambers, and as the water soaked into him he found himself relaxing. 

Garrosh came in sometime later, naked, and Anduin perked up as he entered. “Are you joining me?” he asked, hating how excited he both sounded and felt.

“No, I’ve come to take you to bed. It’s late, you need rest,” Garrosh grumbled, but he sounded almost fond, and even just the slightest hint concerned for Anduin’s wellbeing. 

_ I’m likely carrying his child,  _ Anduin reminded himself,  _ That must be why he’s acting concerned. _ But even that knowledge couldn’t stop the bloom of affection in his chest, and he let Garrosh lift him from the bath, dry him off gently and rechain him before carrying him to bed. As he lay there, wrapped in Garrosh’s arms and covered in the heavy furs he slept beneath, he questioned for a final time his own sanity. He felt safe, for all he knew that was insane, but he’d been respected enough by Garrosh to have been given the opportunity to consent to this, and that was good enough for him. Letting go of his hesitations, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fight the comfort of Garrosh’s treatment for long, he fell into a peaceful sleep, praying to the light that Garrosh’s seed had taken and would bring them a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, comments and kudos mean the world to me and I appreciate every single one! If you'd like to come say hi on Tumblr, you can [ @spookykittenwrites ](https://spookykittenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
